This invention relates to a process for preparing frozen whipped topping compositions. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing frozen whipped topping compositions containing real cream and which have extended refrigerator shelf life after thawing. This composition is suitable for use as a whipped cream substitute and as a topping for desserts, icing for cakes and the like. Frozen whipped toppings based upon miik fat (i.e., containing real cream) have previously had a very short shelf life or poor eating qualities after thawing. These prior art samples became loose, soupy (soft, no resilience), open textured (grainy, webby) and exuded free liquid within hours after thawing in the refrigerator. Freeze-thaw stability could previously only be obtained by giving the product a heavy, thick mouthfeel, uncharacteristic of freshly whipped cream and even then the refrigerator stability was limited (i.e. 2 to 3 days). The present invention extends the refrigerator shelf life of the topping based upon milk fat for a period up to as much as 5 to 7 days or longer while maintaining the mouthfeel, texture and appearance characteristic of freshly whipped cream and represents a significant advance over that which had been available in the art.
The prior art reveals many attempts at stabilizing whipped toppings by use of stabilizers such as starches, emulsifiers, or gums, but many of these systems are directed to dry mixes or concentrates and not to frozen whipped toppings based upon milk fat, much less a topping with extended refrigerator shelf life and improved mouthfeel, texture and appearance characteristics after thawing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,117 by Lorant does prepare a stable frozen whipped topping, however, the specific problem of stabilizing a milk fat system is not dealt with nor is the specific stabilizer critical to the present invention disclosed.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved frozen whipped topping composition.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a frozen whipped topping composition based upon milk fat, which composition has extended refrigerator shelf life after thawing.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a whipped topping composition which upon thawing, has the attributes of freshly prepared whipped cream.